Forum:Anonymous contributors
The issue Recently we've received quite a few suggestions from our community regarding disabling anonymous editing and commenting as a more permanent solution to our not-so-recent vandalism problems. I've made this forum to be a place where our editor base can express their opinions about the removal of unregistered users' rights to edit and comment. Opinions I support the removal of unregistered users' right to edit and comment. The majority (95%+) of all vandalism and troublesome comments stem from those who are unregistered and I feel as though doing this will help the wiki immensely as it will allow us to focus our attention to the wiki itself and not playing a game of cat and mouse with vandalism. 18:50, August 7, 2012 (UTC) 18:54, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I support the removal of unregistered users' right to edit and comment. This would keep me from accidentally editing and commenting while not logged in. 18:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) From what I've seen at Diana before it was semiprotected, I'm going to have to agree with this. It is unfortunate a select few will cause inconvenience to the masses, but forcing registration is a powerful antivandalism tool that this wiki needs to implement. LionsLight (talk) 18:58, August 7, 2012 (UTC) On this wiki, yes, because most of the LoL community is terrible anyway. On other wikis, maybe not. 19:09, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Account creation is simple. Anons are useless. In the end, nothing of value would be lost. Interceptor402 (talk) 19:15, August 7, 2012 (UTC) Some other wikis that I am aware of foster a stronger community and increased activity when users must register. Those anons who do register may feel more inclined to participate in a less threatening community as well. - Jorge (profile)•(talk) 20:05, August 7, 2012 (UTC) It's gonna be easier to keep Wiki secure and safe. Reilock 23:26, August 7, 2012 I am SO FREAKING MUCH supporting this. With FREAKING CAPS and FREAKING FREAKINGS. ...Oh, you want a good reason ? read the comments above. 21:53, August 7, 2012 (UTC) I support this, but only because there isn't a efficient way at the moment of my knowledge to deal with comment spam. If there was, I would actually be against this... so yeah. ! ClariS ! (talk) 00:05, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Of all the anonymous contributors, I recall maybe 5-8 IPs that are actually helping, all others are some form of vandalism. It's not as if registering was rocket science anyway and I'm assuming it's easier to police vandalism from registered accounts. (though I could be wrong). --Sydeyc (talk) 00:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I agree, requiring account creation to edit and comment makes sense. It is not hard for a person to register if they really want to contribute to the wiki; and as other people mentioned, removing anonymous edits would definitely discourage vandalism and almost certainly make moderators jobs easier. Evolnemesis (talk) 01:15, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It is a talk page, so the "so OP I did a penta with it" comments should not be bannable, and therefore, people could just register anyway. (For bannable offenses (comment spam for example), simply the anon's IP adress could be banned.) However, if this passes, I'm afraid we would lose some insight on the talk pages, as some good players may find it a burden to register. I have a great ongoing discussion under the Wukong/Strategy page, with quite a few anons. They actually answer thoughtfully, I'd hate to see that go. In short, I feel we as a community would lose more than what we would win with this change. HydroGlobus (talk) 00:35, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :I just want to say one thing regarding this: you are someone who doesn't edit the wiki, you don't have to revert vandalism, you don't have to deal with the trolls and inappropriate comments (trust me, they're a lot worse than "so OP I did a penta with it"), you don't see what the rest of us see. I'm not saying your point is invalid but I will say that your view is a little skewed since you don't see the bad side of the wiki that the rest of us do. 00:40, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Like I said, ban vandal IPs. Trolls will be trolls, they will register to troll anyway. Still, "support" seems to be majority anyway, so there is not much use to me in defending my point. Maybe, as a compromise, if there is an easy way to do this, make editing article pages registered-only and talk pages globally editable (or whatever the settings are). And whatever you do, thank you for asking for our opinions. HydroGlobus (talk) 01:54, August 8, 2012 (UTC) PS: Also check my IP for my contributions, not just the ones I made after registering. I didn't have to do cleanup, but I did do more than apparent. Kthx. :::If it were as simple as banning IPs it wouldn't be a problem. That's what we've been doing. The issue is someone with a dynamic IP or someone who uses a proxy can get another IP in 5 minutes. There's also the issue with IPs that they get rotated between people so we can't infinitely block an IP because it will just end up that someone who's innocent got blocked because of a vandal. Trust me, registering is a huge deterrent for trolls because they usually will have something better to do with their time than make an account just to get it banned. 02:33, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :::: Don't assess something by one image. Just because you have great talks with Anons cannot override the fact that vandals are most often Anonymous, and I'm at the opposite end - Anons come to the Evelynn page almost daily to berate and harass me. Neon just provided you with some technical info, and I have no idea what the heck I'm doing right now but I'll look up how it's done later. My point is: Does the amount of good it might prevent/stall outweight the bad things it prevents? This is more of an identification thing. Like a birth certificate or a passport. I'm sure that your Anons will have no troubles signing up, and then you might be able to tell them apart better. A last point I'd like to make: You don't have to remove BOTH of those abilities. For instance, an Anon can't Edit their own comments, so just making them inable to Edit pages would still allow them to Comment on those same pages, and we do most of the page editing anyways. Vahldeer (talk) 04:26, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::: I meant to let it rest, but I have to add: Dudes, I'm not the common enemy that you have to convince, just someone with a different opinion. Right now, there are 12 Supports to one Oppose. Please let the other side talk too. Likely, I won't return on this page again. Answer, if you must, on my talk page. HydroGlobus (talk) 04:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) I disagree ... I hate registering for tons of things that I want to contribute to. If you ban unregistered users you will cut down on vandalism ... but lose a lot of good content as well. 07:20, August 8, 2012 (UTC) :Content? The amount of good content we receive through anonymous contribution is almost intangible. 14:14, August 8, 2012 (UTC) ::Vandalism > quality edits by at least a factor of two. 13:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Most of the people come only to view and discuss on the matter, not to contribute, so I think it doesn't matter even if we don't let the anons contribute... Izkael (talk) 14:55, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Spend 2 minutes for one of the simplest registering progress in the history of Wikia and contribute with cares and responsibility, or being an anon who vandalize pages like no tomorrow......Hmmhm.... (Qan2211 (talk) 15:10, August 8, 2012 (UTC)) The shield of annonminity allows people to do as they please with little fear of repercussions. The few moments it requires to register won't stop ALL the vandals, but it will certainly raise the bar for their behavior. Seijitsu (talk) 18:00, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : Between an "anonymous" user and a registered user, the anonymity is the same. In fact, I would tend to say that unregistered users are less anonymous because it is possible to see their IP address. 18:09, August 8, 2012 (UTC) Granted that between banning an IP or banning an E-mail there is not much difference... Except they have to go trough the effort of creating a different e-mail and register with that as well. I think this will be too much effort for your average troll. Deshiba (talk) 18:19, August 8, 2012 (UTC) It will lower the acts of vandalism. If someone really wants to contribute and help, I don't see why he wouldn't register... --Cabecote (talk) 17:12, August 9, 2012 If a person isn't willing to even sign-up to the site and be accountable for their actions, they don't have the right to be adding info to it. Cidem1324 (talk) 06:23, August 10, 2012 (UTC) (UTC) This goes against the Spirit of Wikia. Unregistered contributors, while contributing to vandalisms and problems, will also contribute largely to the welfare and maintenance of the wiki. Note that this is removing the "Anyone can edit" from "Welcome to League of Legends Wiki, the wiki about League of Legends that anyone can edit!" Also, I realise that Staff won't allow it anyway. Or, if they do, I doubt they'd be happy about it. I check Community Central all the time, and see hundreds of requests to make their wiki "Only Editors/admins", and none of them come to fruition. Add this to the fact that you're trying to get rid of about 80% of the wiki's activity on a popular wiki that has always had a huge fan-base discussing and talking (an asset I doubt any other wiki has) and the chance of staff allowing this suddenly becomes pretty low. Again, I feel like the only way this will work is if the wiki moves off Wikia. ~ Demise101 [[User_Talk:Demise101|'♥ Lets Talk! ♥']] [[User_Blog:Demise101|'Blogs!']] 10:53:56 ''~ Discussion ...Why are supports/opposes not sorted/numbered? Just wondering. 13:17, August 9, 2012 (UTC)